


The Defilement of Zelda

by orphan_account



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Anal Sex, Bestiality, Cunnilingus, Double Anal Penetration, F/M, Gangbang, Non-Human Genitalia, Rough Oral Sex, Spitroasting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:35:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22324924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: After sneaking out of the palace and ditching her knight, Zelda gets lost in the wild. The sheltered princess thinks she can hold her own, but she learns a hardcore lesson from a mob of Bokoblins (and maybe a Moblin or two).
Relationships: Bokoblin(s)/Zelda, Moblin(s)/Zelda
Comments: 7
Kudos: 121





	1. Bokoblins

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you, 5mart_1di0t for the idea.

“I do NOT need a personal knight!” Zelda barked. She was tired of the stealthy soldier that shadowed her all around Hyrule, and irked that her father thought she needed to be guarded, like some precious jewel. Just because her powers had yet to awaken, she was treated as though she was powerless. It was shameful. She had heard her father’s advisors say as much.

“It’s pitiful, isn’t it?” One of them had commented. “By this age, the queen had already mastered her powers.”

“Yes,” another agreed. “If only the queen were here now, peace be to her soul. Perhaps she would’ve been able to do something about the princess.”

She had listened to their comments, and endured the disgust and rage that had ripped through her body. But being appointed a personal guard was an unforgivable insult. It stung her pride.

That night, she had intended to go on an expedition to Hyrule Ridge to search for ancient Sheikah technology, and she had planned to venture there alone. Yet she had encountered HIM as she snuck out of the palace. He had been lurking there, underneath the tower that housed her study, almost as if he had been expecting her. When she noticed him, she flinched, anticipating a lecture and threats to inform her father of her misdeeds. However, without a word, he had followed her.

So, there she was, flipping through the pages of her journal as they sat at their makeshift campsite. All throughout their journey, her rage had built up, bit by bit, until it finally bubbled over.

Zelda mounted her royal white horse, shot him a smoldering glare, and growled, “Don’t you dare follow me. As the princess of Hyrule, I command you.”

Before he could react, she kicked the steed into a gallop, and stalked off into the night.

She did not look behind her to see if he followed. Instead, she concentrated on the direction she was going. It was much harder to navigate the mountainous terrain at night. The sliver of moon provided almost no light, and soon, she found that she was lost.

Zelda gave a huff of frustration and halted her horse by a tree. She dismounted, and tried to discern her surroundings under the veil of darkness. The inky dark seemed to stretch for miles in each direction, but she could just make out a light in the east. Could it be—!? 

“A campfire!” She gasped. Surely that meant that there were settlers nearby. It was not uncommon to find Hylian merchants in this area. Zelda was sure that if she explained her situation—and identified herself as the crown princess—they would be more than happy to accommodate her.

Zelda climbed back onto her stallion and set off for the source of the light. She prayed that her prediction was correct. What if they were members of the Yiga Clan? No, the Yiga Clan would not attract such attention by setting a fire. They were a covert cult, and were prone to sneaking out of the shadows.

As she approached the light, Zelda heard something whiz past her ear. Behind her, a tree burst into flames. Her horse let out a frightened whine, and bucked, tossing her off its back. She tumbled to the ground. She watched as it fled, abandoning her to whatever fate awaited her.

Another arrow flew past her. The archer was closer. This time, it collided with a nearby boulder. Sparks showered down around her.

“Please,” she pleaded, pinching her eyes shut and throwing up her arms to shield her face. “Don’t hurt me.”

Her only response as a pig-like snort.

Bokoblins. She had never seen them in person, but she had heard descriptions from the palace guards. They had always described Bokoblins as unintelligent, savage pests that plagued Hyrule. She had no idea that they were intelligent enough to start fires.

They were a small mob—only five or so, but they had surrounded her. They watched her warily from a distance. She was outnumbered. Moreover, they had weapons. Two of them gripped massive clubs. Two others had bows and sheaths full of bomb arrows. One of them gripped a flaming branch, and held it in her direction, illuminating her frightened face. It approached her, pressing its moist snout against her cheek, and sniffed.

Zelda could not suppress a giggle. It tickled a bit.

It turned towards its compatriots and grunted something. Another oinked back.

Despite her panic, Zelda was calm enough to marvel at their ability to communicate. She did not have much interest in Bokoblins as a species, but it was remarkable that they seemed to have their own language. Perhaps scholars could find some way to communicate with them one day?

Zelda’s thoughts were interrupted by a loud growl. While she had been envisioning a future where Hylians could communicate with Bokoblins, the circle of Bokoblins had grown tighter around her. They were close enough now that she could smell their reeking breath.

A grimy red hand shot out.

And then another.

And another.

“No!” Zelda shrieked. Four of the five Bokoblins had lay aside their arms, and were now grabbing at her. They clutched her wrists, her ankles, and jerked clumps of her hair. They lifted her off of the ground, and carried her towards their camp.

Did they intend to cook her and eat her? She shuddered at the thought.

Instead of skewering her, they tossed her on the ground by the fire, in front of a massive log. Amongst themselves, they began to snort and shout. She noticed that there were now more Bokoblins. They must have numbered a dozen, at least.

If they were not going to eat her, what would they do?

In seconds, Zelda had her answer.

The one that had held the branch (it seemed to be the leader) grabbed her right boot, and yanked it off. The other Bokoblins followed suit. They pulled at her pants and shirt until the fabric tore. They tossed the ruined clothes into the fire, where they were consumed by the flames.

“Stop!” Zelda squirmed, trying to slap away their hands, but there were too many of them. They came at her from all sides, tugging at her clothes.

Once they had torn away her outer garments, they ripped her inner garments. They peeled off her bra and stripped off her panties.

Zelda tried to get up, but each time she managed to get to her feet, a Bokoblin launched itself at her with a yelp and pinned her back to the ground.

She attempted to cover her vulnerable body with her hands. Her bare skin seemed to glow in the light of the campfire. Her gilded hair took on its reddish hue. She gazed at the Bokoblins with teary eyes and a quivering lip.

Her defenseless appearance was appealing to the Bokoblins. They were hunters, and she was their prey.

The leader leaned toward her. Zelda watched as its face broke into an awful grin that exposed its crooked, pointed teeth. Its red tongue snaked out between its lips and penetrated her mouth.

Zelda was frozen. It was her first kiss. She knew it was childish, but she had planned to save it until marriage.

The Bokoblin’s tongue twisted around hers, toying with it. It was a sloppy, yet sensual kiss. It sucked on her lips, savoring her sweetness. Then, it backed away, leaving Zelda dazed and confused. She shivered, saliva dribbling down the side of her mouth.

The leader cast aside its loincloth, revealing his corkscrew-shaped penis. Though its coiled state reduced its length, it increased its girth. It may have been on the short side, but it was as thick as the head of a Bokoblin club.

“Please, no!” Zelda’s cries echoed into the sky, but the Bokoblins ignored them. She scuttled backwards until she could go no further. She was trapped between the giant log and a wall of horny Bokoblins. The leader gripped its engorged dick, while some of the other Bokoblins pushed her down and pinned her arms above her head so that she could not fight back.

If there had only been five, she had no doubt that she would have been able to defend herself. But there were more than twice that many, and their combined strength was too much.

The leader settled between her legs. It extended its tongue and licked the inside of her thigh, leaving a long, wet line on her skin.

Zelda thrashed her feet, trying to kick it away, but the remaining Bokoblins wrapped their hands around her legs and pulled them apart, exposing her against her will.

She felt the leader’s tongue slide up her thigh again, but it did not stop there. It prodded her clitoris, and licked the folds of her vulva.

“Not this. Oh, Hylia, not this,” Zelda murmured. Her thoughts raced. How could she escape? She was powerless. If only her powers would awaken. Her father had been right. She did need protection.

The leader sucked on her clit, slobbering all over her. Its snout brushed against her sparse pubic hair. Zelda bit her lip, fighting back a moan. She could not allow herself to feel pleasure from such disgusting creatures defiling her.

It continued to run its tongue over her most sensitive areas, slurping up the treacherous fluid that leaked out of her and indicated her arousal. Zelda twitched, feeling her body building up to an orgasm. A short, high-pitched whimper burst from her lips.

Then, the leader pulled away.

She felt something brush against her clitoris, but it was not a tongue. It was warmer, pulsating with heat. It rubbed against her, dripping precum on her stomach.

Without warning, the leader shoved its curly cock into Zelda, stretching her insides. It pounded into her, grunting in pleasure.

It was her first time. And it was with a brutish, pig-like beast.

Zelda gasped. She writhed, trying to move away from the Bokoblin that had forced itself inside of her, but the other Bokoblins held fast. She could only lay there and take each thrust.

It dug its dirty nails into the flesh of her thighs. Not enough to break the skin, but enough to leave small crescent-shaped bruises.

Its dick clung to the walls of her vagina, churning her insides. Zelda felt a heat settle over her. Her face flushed crimson. Was it because of the fire, or the Bokoblin ravaging her?

Zelda shut her eyes. She would not want to remember this sight. But the image of a crowd of Bokoblins amassed around her, their hungry eyes traversing her nude body, would haunt her for some time.

The other Bokoblins, aroused by the sight of their leader dominating the Hylian girl, began to participate in the assault. The ones that held down her arms began to lick her breasts, suckling her perky pink nipples. They lapped up the sweat that had begun to bead on the side of her neck, and nibbled on her earlobe.

The ones that gripped her legs started to nip at her thighs and feet. They were gentle, loving pricks of their teeth. One of them sucked on the patch of skin on her hip, leaving a darkly colored kiss mark. She could feel another slip its tongue between her toes.

The sensation of their warm tongues, running all over her skin, touching her in places she had never even touched herself, brought Zelda to a climax. Her back arched, and she released a sigh of delight in spite of herself.

She heard a honk, and the leader oinked something in response.

One of them grabbed a fistful of her hair, and yanked, forcing something into her mouth. Her first response was to bite down, but the object began to move.

She cracked open her eyes and got an eyeful of Bokoblin balls hovering above her. One of them had mounted her face and was jamming its cock into her mouth. It crammed it in as deep as it would go, then pulled out. It repeated the process, each time reaching deeper.

It wasn’t long before it came in her mouth, leaking its slimy semen down her throat. Zelda gagged, but she could not resist it. She tasted its saltiness as it invaded her mouth. It pulled out and rubbed its penis against her soft lips, using her like a napkin to clean off the excess semen.

At her other end, the lead Bokoblin finished inside of her. She could feel it shoot cum into her womb. Despite their small size, they came an ample amount. Zelda was sure it intended to impregnate her.

Both the leader and the one that had violated her mouth withdrew, and in moments, others had taken their places. Zelda came to the horrifying realization that they were going to take turns forcing their penises into her. She was going to have to endure all twelve of them.

It would take all night.

The Bokoblins must have reached the same conclusion because they began to discuss something amongst themselves.

“Ah!” Zelda shrieked. She was being spread open beyond her limits, stretched wider than she thought possible. Her body quivered; she clenched her hands into fists, her nails digging into her palms.

Two Bokoblins rammed their penises into her vagina, thrusting in tandem. Zelda wriggled, but she still could not escape. The Bokoblins shoved their cocks in, rubbing against her tight insides. Her body automatically clenched around them, sucking them in deeper. Though she rejected the Bokoblins, her body seemed eager to accept them.

Likewise, two Bokoblins climbed onto her face and jabbed their dicks into her mouth. They twisted around her tongue and brushed against her gums.

At this point, they began to squabble. Another Bokoblin tried to shove its penis into her, but it was slapped aside by the two that were already inside of her. A fight broke out. The Bokoblins that had restrained her now released her so that they could grab their weapons.

The four that were assaulting her soon ejaculated, smearing her in their fowl juices. Again, she could feel semen pooling in her womb. She swallowed the cum that squirted down her throat, and felt it slide down her esophagus.

The Bokoblins pulled out, and sat back on their haunches, content. They turned a lazy eye to the mob of their quarrelling companions, but did nothing to stop them.

This was her chance.

Zelda climbed to her feet. She could feel their semen leaking out, and dripping down the inside of her legs. The Bokoblins were too preoccupied with their argument to notice as she slipped away, running as fast as she could manage.

Her hips ached, but she ran.

The night air was frigid, and, now that she was away from the fire, she could feel the cold seeping into her bones. She would not last long.

Fortunately, she happened to stumble upon a cave. She could gather firewood, start a fire, and take refuge in the cave for the remainder of the night. In the morning, she would trek back to the palace.

Zelda entered the cave. It was too dark to be sure, but it seemed to be circular. She walked toward the back. It would probably be safer back there.

Zelda tripped over something. She landed on her knees, scraping them against the rough stone floor.

At first she thought it was a stick. She was elated; now she would not have to leave the cave to search for firewood.

Her elation quickly turned to fear as a pair of gleaming eyes appeared, glaring at her through the darkness.

The beast sat up and Zelda screamed.

She stood face to face with a Moblin.


	2. Moblins

She had seen Moblins before, but only from afar. She knew that they were similar to Bokoblins, but were larger and stronger. She had also heard horrific rumors that they were carnivorous, and were known to devour unsuspecting travelers.

This Moblin appeared to be crimson-colored, with piercing white eyes. 

Zelda bit back another scream. Contrary to every instinct she had, she willed herself to remain calm. She theorized that Moblins were like any other beast; if she panicked, the Moblin would no doubt sense her emotions, and would react accordingly. She could not allow herself to become excited.

It was strange how she was still able to think in a coherent manner after the awful experience she had just endured. She was still traumatized, of course, but she was able to function like usual.

She stood, without jerking a muscle. If she moved too fast, the Moblin might perceive her as a threat. It would attack her and make her into its supper. If she moved too slow, the Moblin might think she was wounded. It would take advantage of her lack of strength, attack her, and make her into its supper. So, she decided that the best option was to not move at all.

The Moblin blinked, then leaned towards her. Like the Bokoblin, it poked her with its long snout, inhaling her scent. Zelda had no idea what she smelled like. Dirt? Sweat?

It slid its snout down her body, prodding her neck, her stomach, and finally her thighs. It seemed to have a special interest in the fluids that were smeared there. It flicked out its tongue and lapped at her crotch.

She smelled like Bokoblin semen.

It stood up. Zelda knew Moblins were large creatures, but she had never really known exactly how large they were. This Moblin was easily twice her height. She couldn’t understand how she had missed it when she walked into the cave. It loomed over her, glaring at her with narrowed eyes.

It extended a giant hand and wrapped it around her ankle. It lifted her in the air, flipping her upside down.

Zelda no longer tried to suppress her emotions. She allowed herself to shriek at the top of her lungs.

The Moblin continued to lick at her privates, cleansing her. It dug its tongue inside of her, reaching the back of her womb. It curled and twisted until it had scooped out most of the Bokoblin cum. Then, it released her.

Zelda landed on her side. She winced, knowing that she would be covered in bruises by the morning, and that she might have sustained a broken rib.

From her position, she had a clear view of the Moblin’s lower half, and of its rising loincloth. Its penis poked out from beneath the tan fabric, growing to an impossible size.

She discovered that Moblin penises were similar to those of Bokoblins, but were longer and wider.

Zelda tried to get up, but the Moblin pressed its hand against the back of her head, grinding her face into the cool stone floor. With its other hand, it clutched its penis and lined it up with her backside.

“Let me go!” Zelda squirmed. She could feel the slick head of its dick rub against her, and then press against her opening.

She gasped. It wasn’t trying to enter her vagina; it was poking her asshole. She could feel her anus twitch in response.

She redoubled her efforts to escape, but the Moblin was far too strong. It held her in place as it wormed its way in. She could feel her body resisting, rejecting its efforts, but the Moblin was perseverant.

It made the Bokoblins seem gentle. 

Zelda shrieked and pleaded. She begged, tears streaking her face. The pain made her dizzy. 

Soon, the only sounds she could make were guttural, vulgar noises as the Moblin pounded into her.

Its pace was quick, and it shoved its entire length into her with its full strength. Its hips smacked against hers, and it made a low groan of satisfaction.

With each thrust, Zelda felt like she was being split in half. The pain was unbearable. She was sure she would not survive.

The Moblin wrapped its hand around one of her legs and lifted it up. The change of position allowed it to penetrate her deeper. It felt like her organs were being scrambled, her anatomy rearranged.

Without warning, the Moblin came. Zelda squeaked, semen spurting into her ass. It pulled out, and continued to drip semen on her back. She convulsed, orgasming. Her toes curled, and her tongue flopped out of her mouth.

The Moblin was not finished. It gathered Zelda in its arms, and leaned backward. She was now on top of the Moblin. It wrapped its hands around her wrists, pulling her down onto its dick.

“Ungh!” Zelda grunted. It arched its hips, picking up where it had left off, pushing back into her. She could hear the wet, slick sounds of its body clapping against her cum-covered backside.

The Moblin abruptly slowed its pace, then stopped. Was it teasing her? Did it have the intellectual capacity to provoke her like that?

Zelda mustered as much strength as she could, raised herself up, then slammed herself back down onto its penis.

What was she doing? Hadn’t she only just been trying to escape? Even she could not understand what compelled her to bounce on its cock, making small, lustful whines of joy.

She had begun to see something beautiful about her situation. She was a princess. Untouchable. Protected. Sacred, in a way. And now, after being raped by a band of Bokoblins, she was being ravaged by a Moblin. Her beautiful, flawless body was being defiled by its filthy cock.

“Yes!” She screamed as she wriggled on its penis, relishing the sensation of it plunging into her. “Give me more!”

She doubted that the Moblin could understand her, but it must have been able to sense her sentiments because it began to move its hips once more, slamming into her.

“It’s…so…good!” Zelda sputtered between thrusts.

She heard a grunt from the mouth of the cave.

Her immodest cries had attracted another Moblin that had been wandering nearby. This one was identical to the one that was fucking her, but it was the color of lapis lazuli. 

The two Moblins exchanged words. The Blue Moblin appeared to be questioning the Red Moblin.

Without pulling out, the Red Moblin stood. With each shift in position, Zelda could feel its dick moving inside of her. Her back was now against the Red Moblin’s stomach, and its hands gripped either of her thighs, spreading her legs apart.

The Blue Moblin undid the straps of its loincloth. Its penis was already erect, and it wasted no time in joining its friend.

“No~” Zelda murmured, holding her hands in front of the place where she and the Red Moblin were connected.

It wouldn’t work. It would surely kill her. Her body wouldn’t be able to handle it.

The Blue Moblin slapped away her hands, and held its cock parallel to the Red Moblin’s.

Zelda could feel herself being spread impossibly wide. The Blue Moblin bucked its hips, wedging its cock into her ass.

There was a pause as both of the Moblins accustomed themselves to the new tightness.

Then, they started to move. They smashed into her at an unrelenting pace.

Her asshole spasmed around their penises, and she shrieked. She was sandwiched between them, and her nostrils were filled with their hot, musky odor. She wrapped her arms around the Blue Moblin, and pulled it closer to her. She wanted more.

When the Blue Moblin’s tongue touched her lips, Zelda opened her mouth and allowed it to kiss her. Only hours before, she had bemoaned the loss of her first kiss to the savage Bokoblin leader. Now, she welcomed the taste of the Moblin tongue in her mouth.

She wondered what her father would say if he could see her in this situation. She imagined the look of disgust and horror reflected in his eyes, the deep creases of his face hardening into a frown, and it aroused her. She thought of how the palace guards would gossip about her, about the slutty princess that had been tainted by monsters.

Finally, the Moblins came. They pulled out, and threw her to the ground. They were done with her. 

For now.

Zelda, high on pleasure, could barely feel the sting of the rough cave floor. The only thing she could really feel was Moblin semen seeping out of her gaping asshole.


End file.
